Abaharam I: The Foresaken Lands
by Nexcess
Summary: The planet Earth is destroyed. Many years have passed and a new war has launch. And a small meaningless group has the power to revive Vegeta. Will Vegeta comply to helping if it means bringing back earth?


**Abaharam I: The Forsaken Lands **

Chapter 1: The Start

"_**For the past month, something shiny continually popped in and out of sight. Many citizens have reported the sighting. Government Officials have not commented on the object, but many have their own conclusions. Scientologists and Astronomers have agreed that it is a asteroid. The President spoke about Asteroid earlier today."**_

"_**The size of it has yet to be determined. Fear not People...…many of the experts believe that when it will falls into orbit that it crumble into pieces and dilapidate into the earth. Having little impact. The color changes should be appreciated as a spectacle. Enjoy it now because these color changes will never occur again. " **_

"_**The President strong words have very little effect on the people. Some feel that this is a sign of something terrible on the horizon. Reporting live fro---"**_ Master Roshi grew tired of watching the television and turned the channel. Roshi turned around and tossed the remote to Yajirobe. Roshi and Yajirobe had been watching the segment all morning.

"What does he think we are? Delusional??" Snapped Roshi as he stared outside the window. The sky has been changing colors all month!!!! I feel it!!! Something is coming."

"Do you think it was one of Goku's adversary's?" Questioned Yajirobe.

"No. This feels like something that has been heading here for a long time. My question is can we stop it from destroying the Earth??"

Vegeta looked up at the sky once again. A green sky before now a hazels color??

'Something is wrong here. It looks like were Namek!!! These brainless morons can try to brush off the situation all they want. Something is going on."

'Maybe Kakorott knows what that hell is going on.' Vegeta Hindered. Vegeta Injected into flight and headed towards Goku's house.

Vegeta landed at the entrance of the house and was about to knock when Goku rematerialized in behind Vegeta and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ahh what the hell Kakorott?!! I've have told you some much damn times not to scare me like that!!! What the hell is the matter with you?" Hollered Vegeta.

Goku stepped back and laughed.

"And what do you find so amusing?"

"I know what you're going to say and I sense it too. But what do you want with me?" Asked Goku.

"What is it?"

"Didn't I just say that I have no idea? Let's check with Bulma. She should have the answer."

"What makes you think that it isn't Frieza or Cell coming back again??"

"No I think they learned their lessons after last four times. And besides, Bulma's a scientist. You're her husband. Are you getting what I'm saying?"

Vegeta started at Goku with a confused look.

"Let's just go." Huffed Goku. Goku and Vegeta flew over to the capsule corp.

Feeling the pressure of receiving bad news. Goku and Vegeta decided it was best not to say anything until they got some confirmation from Bulma. Vegeta and Goku finally reached to their destination and ran to Bulma's lab. Vegeta looked around.

"Woman!!!!" Hollered Vegeta. Vegeta and Goku heard some sniffing. Vegeta and Goku ran to the sound out of the crying. In the near the computers laid Bulma with her head over her arms, weeping in disbelief. Goku approached Bulma and tried to figure out the problem.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Asked Goku.

"Goku!! I don't know where it came from!!!!" Bulma blurted.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something out there that's coming to earth and it'll most likely destroy us all!!!" Screamed Bulma.

Vegeta looked towards Goku.

"So I was right! Something is approaching Earth!!! But where is it coming from? What is thing that's coming down here?" Yelled Vegeta.

"I don't know Vegeta!! Even the computers can't identify it. When I told Krillin and 18, they said that they were going to check it out and they haven't said anything back to me since!!!" Sobbed Bulma.

"This must be the meteorite that destroyed the planet Namek!!!" Snapped Vegeta.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and than began to hold him sobbing.

"I tried finding them on Namek, two months before it was destroyed but the Namekians said that someone they've never seen before came and stole them from the planet, right before this meteor destroyed it. Someone planned this attack Goku!!!" Bellowed Bulma.

"This can't be the end!! Maybe chrome dome and the robot found something!!!" Snarled Vegeta.

"You may be right. Vegeta. Let me check with Krillin and 18 again." Sighed Bulma. Bulma began to type in some numbers and pulled a microphone to her.

"Krillin are you there? 18 can you hear me? Why can't any of you guys answer?!" Yelled Bulma.

Goku put his hand on her shoulder.

"Patience Bulma. Patience they're going to answer." Said Goku in a attempt to relax Bulma.

Bulma released the microphone and waited for a reply.

"....."

"......"

"..B...u..l.."

"Hello?! Hello?! Who's that? Tell me!!!!" Yelled Bulma.

Than a alert surrounded the screen, with a image popping out showing Krillin holding 18.

"Bulma!! It's terrible a huge meteor is heading towards earth!!!! Get Vegeta and Goku and everybody else we need help!!!" Yelled Krillin.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with horror. Goku looked at Vegeta and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Vegeta." Said Goku. Goku instant transmission him and Vegeta into the sky.

The arrived there where Krillin was holding 18.

"Goku!!!!! Vegeta you're here!!!! Where's everybody else?" asked Krillin.

"We don't need anybody else we're the only ones needed to stop this!!!" Bolstered Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up and froze. A huge greenish yellow weirdly shaped crater slowly descended towards earth.

"This is it" Laughed off Vegeta. Vegeta stood into a stance and summon all his energy and strength. His body began to glow. His arms began to change into a red type color. His chest bulged out and his hair becomes longer. His body started to change into red and black. In a fiery explosion Vegeta had metamorphosed into a super saiyijin 4. Goku Nodded his head and did the exact same thing. Vegeta looked at the huge rock and flew straight towards it. Vegeta positioned his hands.

"Final Flash!!!" Yelled Vegeta. A ball of light arise from his hand and Vegeta blew it to the meteor. The blast connected to it. Vegeta smirked in victory as he hovered down to Krillin and Goku.

"It is done."

"The hell it is!!" Screamed Krillin pointing towards a meteor that became three times it original size. Vegeta turned around and his expression went from victorious to defeated in one motion. The Meteor absorbed the blast and its speed increasing substantially as it continued to head in its direction, Vegeta spun around and looked at a mortified Goku.

"Kakorott snap out of it!!!!! This rock is going to kill us all!!! We have to destroy it!!!! There's not enough time for the fusion dance!!! We have to go all out on this one!!!!!" Ordered Vegeta. Goku then snapped into reality. Vegeta and Goku blasted off toward the meteorite, in a attempt to banish it for good. Vegeta flew in one side of the meteor, as Goku flew into the other.

'I must find a core or get to the middle of this thing!!! But something has to be done!!' Pondered Vegeta as he search on. Goku tried a different approach, as he blasted at everything in sight while he was searching for the middle of the meteor. Vegeta and Goku collided into each other and looked around.

"This must be the middle of it!!!! Quick Kakorott!!! Destroy everything in sight!!!!" Vegeta and Goku fired off at all cylinders. The rumble of the Meteorite could be heard as it began to crumble, forcing Vegeta and Goku to cease.

"We did it!!!!! But the Meteorite is going to explode. We got to get out of here!!" Shouted Goku as he dematerialized, right before Vegeta dematerialized out of the area he heard something that was emitting a beeping noise.

"What the hell is that?" he asked before disappearing. Gohan and Trunks and the rest of the Z gang had assemble with Krillin and 18 who were accompanied by several other spectators huddled around them to see watch if Vegeta and Goku did good enough to destroy the monstrous meteor.

"You think they did it??" Asked Gohan. After that remark, Vegeta and Goku rematerialized in front of the crowd.

"That should be it!! The Meteor is going to disassemble and fall out of place!! It's going to slow down….I think." Explained Goku. Vegeta looked at the Meteor again.

"No… Kakorott look!!!" The Meteorite began to glow in various colors and flashed in a blinding shine. Everyone tried to shield their eyes from the blinding light. As the shine dimmed down. The meteor halted. Vegeta and Goku looked at each then looked at the Meteor. The meteor was then surrounded by red lines, as if to show where it was going to be broken off. A huge piece snapped off and fired off in the direction of the Z gang. The Z gang teleported out of the way of the rock. The broken rock connected with the civilians destroying the city completely.

"Oh my Kami!!!!" Whats going on???" Flinched Yamcha. The Meteor began to swiftly rotate, letting loose all of the fractured pieces in different directions.

"We have to stop those craters!!!" Ordered Goku. Everyone flew after a rock in a attempt to destroy it. Yamcha and Tien chase down one of the craters.

"IT'S LIKE IT'S BEING CONTROL OR SOMETHING!!!!" Hollered Tien. The crater screeched a halt, catching Yamcha and Tien by surprise. Yamcha and Tien then formed up to shoot a ki beam.

"KA-M--WHAT????" Before Yamcha and Tien could shoot at it, the crater began to bleep. It shined red and imploded, blowing up everything in its reach. Gohan looked behind in horror.

"Tien!!!! Yamcha!!!! We have to destroy this Goten!!!" Yelled Gohan. Gohan and Goten transformed in fury into super saiyijins. Gohan then shot multiple ki blasts at the zooming meteor. The shots caused the meteor to slow down, but Gohan couldn't see anything since the meteor was covered in smoke. Gohan waited and watched. Then the meteor balloon four times it original size. Gohan and Goten gasped in shock. The meteor once again began to swiftly rotate, this time firing laser like shot in every direction. One of the lasers connected on Gohan. Hitting him through the middle of his chest.

"NOOOOOOOO GOHAN!!!!!" Wailed Goten. Goten hollered in agony as he consume more energy. Goten face in the direction of the spinning Meteor. He put his hands together to motion a ki blast.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Goten fired the blast and connected with the meteor. The meteor absorbed the attack while it was spinning. Instead of halting, the meteor engorged again and again, Goten floated there, petrified.

"It's over." He whispered right before the meteor exploded. The impact of the explosion reached out miles deep. Vegeta and Goku were chasing down some of the meteors. When they stopped to see where the explosion came from

"Oh no!!! Gohan and Goten are over there!!!!" Shouted Goku. Then everything went mute. In another second a huge gust of wind from the explosion blew by shoving Vegeta and Goku into a building. Vegeta and Goku reappeared in the sky. Before Vegeta nudged Goku.

"Kakorott look!!!" The meteor they were chasing disappeared into a building. Nothing happen.

"Wait. Are you telling me that these things aren't going to destroy anything!!!"

"Kakorott. This was nothing but a ploy!!!! Someone knew that we were going to attack the meteor!!! We did this to ourselves!!!!!" Quivered Vegeta. Trunks sped by Vegeta and Goku with his sword in his hand. Following one of the other Meteors.

"Trunks!!! Don't touch it!!!" Ordered Vegeta.

"FATHER THIS THING KILLED OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS I'M GOING TO DESTROY IT NOW!!!"

Trunks swung and sliced at the meteor. The duplicated it same move it did on Gohan and Goten. Only before it could shoot it's laser at Trunks, Vegeta appear and snatched him away from the shot.

"Trunks you weren't suppose to touch it!!!! It's all a trick!!!" Explained Vegeta. Trunks confused tried to understand the situation, but the meteor that initially began the attack. Began to blare and shine different colors again. Vegeta release Trunks and soared to the meteor. Before Vegeta could reach the meteor it exploded causing a cosmic eruption that blew away mankind off the face of the earth..

A couple of years later……

"Sukiyaki!!! Have you located the Black Crystal?"

"No Sir. But I have most trusted men looking for it as we speak." Sukiyaki. One of the most respected captains in the galaxy. He is a very dark red skinned man who looked a lot like Turles.

"If we can obtain the Black Crystal, then, and only then will the Dark Monarchy succeed in ruling the Universal battle for the Planet of the Forsaken Lands, and then we shall rule the universe!" Shouted Gometa.

"Yes sir I can see this happening as we move closer and closer to our dream." Agreed Grill.

"Oh this is not a dream my young captain. Tis is what we have fought day in and day out for. Let the Dark Monarchy prevail in victory!!!"

Grill looked on to his leader and bowed on one knee as he excuse himself.

**Dark Monarchy**: A group of evil and superior leaders led by Gometa. A descendant to the Saiyijin race, are committed to finding the Black Crystal. The Dark Monarchy owns almost every big planet, except the one planet that the Dark Monarchy has yet to take over.

**Universal Committee:** Every Brigade is watched over by a certain alliance called the Universal Committee. The UC are led by Polish, the last remaining Namek. The young left Namek months before it was destroyed. He made it life's journey to find the reasoning of the destruction of his beloved planet. He has allowed the Dark Monarchy to reign supreme over the last couple of years. The UC does not interject in any way. It is as if they don't exist. It is only when a certain planet or being has succumbed to overwhelming power that they feel that they have to step in and level everything out.

There are several Brigades that are competing to obtain the forsaken Lands. Most of them fused together to create a group that would strong enough to at least compete with the Dark Monarchy. Most Brigades fight land to obtain more power. The biggest brigades in the universe are the Dark Monarchy, the United Republic, and the Syndicate Alliance. the Syndicate Alliance is the most inferior of the Brigades. Fortunately, their leader. These three Smeats are going to battle for one of the biggest worlds that could easily beat out the MOP. The Forsaken Lands. Two huge planets merged into one. The Forsaken Lands holds indescribable power. Another reason the MOP wants this more than anything.

**United Republic:** The United Republic is a group of powerful Mages that live high above the universe. With not else but Mages witches and Magicians, Many Smeats around the world describe the United Republic as a feeble and inferior planet. The United Republic wants to try and battle for the forsaken Lands to prove that there is nothing that can stop them.

**Syndicate Alliance:** What can say about the SA? Well they are a group of unknown rebels of Warriors and Mutants that have been beaten and ran out of our former planets from bigger Brigades. Such as that United Republic, and the Dark Monarchy. With new found technology that can help them revive people they are going to revolt and start a revolution and take the forsaken lands for themselves. In hopes of creating a new planet duplicating then Earth. They can live they futile dream thanks to their leader The dark skinned man who is labeled as a reckless, Hotheaded sometimes overzealous man could easily be mistaken for Nappa. Bald, burly, aggressive, loud. The only difference was that he was short, which earned him the nickname "Little General".

"Once we accomplish our mission. Then the war will start. They will destroy each other. And we will emerge as champions. And our struggle will be worthwhile. Until then, we will travel to the planet earth, in hopes of finding those fallen warriors who died from Meteor Shatter!!" Explained Grill.

A ship landed on what was left of the depleted earth. The ships door opened and out came a set of soldiers.

"Sir we have landed on earth. It seems that the continents had come together. Or what is left of it." Reported the commander.

"Good. Split up and look and see if there is any residue of the warrior. Any of them could help us at this stage. Over scanners detected a couple of pieces that was here one hundred years ago. This could alter the face of the Syndicate Alliance."

"Yes sir! You heard the man. Spilt and search for the piece that can help us win the upcoming battle with the Zeas."

The Soldiers search in the area.

"Do you have an idea on where we might be?"

"Yeah we're in Metro City. Can't you tell?"

"Yeah I guess. What happened to this place?"

"Well legend has it that earth was blown in a comic blast. And then it slowly came back to place."

"Hmm. Wow. My sonar is picking something big."

"What? What is it?"

"I don't it's something that live a hundred years ago. It's right underneath us. We have to dig." The two warriors dug down to their area. Until one of the warriors found what he looking for.

"I found it. Call base." Shouted the solider.

"Base. Feals has found something that he said is better then the Black Crystal right now."

"_What could possibly be more important than the Black Crystal itself?"_

"He says that he has found pieces of DNA that was use during the time of earth before the explosion. The skin wasn't a just an ordinary skin. It could be the legendary saiyjin Vegeta or Goku sir!" Yelled the solider in excitement.

"_What! Impossible! Vegeta's home planet was destroyed when he was just a kid! Are you sure that it is what you say it is?"_

"Positive sir."

"Well then. Come up so we can go home." Order base.

"Yes sir. Feals wrapped that in a Jel-circle so we can get the hell out of here." Feals wrapped the piece of skin and tossed it to the solider.

"Perfect let's go." A hovercraft floated above Feals and the solider.

"_Halt! You are in a restricted zone. Drop what you have in your hand."_

"Dammit Feals! It's the BetaZops*." Whispered the solider.

"Don't worry I'll distract them go to the ship and get out of here. This skin is our future." Whispered Feals. The small hovercraft inch lower and lower to them. Feals reached in back of his holster and pulled out a Genax.

"No Feals don't. You'll kill yourself!" Yelled the solider.

"Just go to the damn ship get out of here." Ordered Feals. Feals shot a laser out of the Genax and hit the ship.

"_You have attacked! Prepare to parish."_ The demonic begins flew high in the air and direct it cannons to Feals.

"Go! Get out of here I'll distract them. Leave now!" Yelled Feals as he ran in the opposite direction to lure the hovercraft away from the solider, the solider watched as the ship flew after Feals.

"Feals." Whispered the solider. The solider ran back towards the ship and looked back to see what was happening to Feals. Feals shot at one of the hovers cannon and destroyed it. The hover counter by shooting a ray blast at his direction. The ray caused a huge explosion.

"Noo Feals!"

*BetaZops- are mutated Cell Jrs

Nexcess


End file.
